


Hopeless

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Infatuation, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleyn shoved aside the book he was reading after realizing he had gone over the same page three times and still hadn't absorbed anything.  It was no use - he was too distracted by a pair of blue eyes and a set of incredible cheekbones to concentrate on arcane details tonight.  He lay back in his bed and let his mind wander where it wanted to go anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

Aleyn shoved aside the book he was reading after realizing he had gone over the same page three times and still hadn't absorbed anything. It was no use - he was too distracted by a pair of blue eyes and a set of incredible cheekbones to concentrate on arcane details tonight. He lay back in his bed and let his mind wander where it wanted to go anyway. Vedran was breathtakingly gorgeous, and even though Aleyn hadn't known him long, it was easy to tell he was kind and decent, funny, charming... 

He sighed. Aleyn could recognize his own infatuation for what it was - hopeless. But he wasn't ready to quash it, not quite yet. It had been a long while since he'd felt like this about anyone, not since Roth in fact, and while it was almost certainly not going to go anywhere, just having such a strong reaction to someone was a nice change from feeling indifferent to most of the men he met. There had only been a handful of guys in the three years after Roth, casual liaisons picked up at Undertow bars, none lasting longer than a month or two, and none recently. Vedran might not know it, but he was like a breath of fresh air, and Aleyn was grateful for that.

Closing his eyes, he could readily conjure up Vedran's face, his voice, the way he moved. He could hear his laugh, envision his smile, imagine what he would feel like in his arms... In his mind's eye, it was easy to put the two of them in situations his rational mind knew were unlikely in the extreme, to picture Vedran coming to him for help, advice (his fantasy skimmed carelessly over the unimportant details of what exactly he needed) and winding up, maybe after a few drinks, confessing his attraction, his curiosity... 

"I've never done this before," he would say, embarrassed, "show me how, please..." And Aleyn would gladly show him what it could be like, would kneel before him and take out his cock as though it was a holy relic, stroking its delicate skin, teasing its slit with his tongue before sucking it entirely into his mouth. Thinking about how that would feel, about the sounds Vedran would make, made it impossible to keep from touching himself. His right hand still itched to do the work, but he couldn't endure its grasp, it felt too unnatural. Instead he used his left, awkward but whole, to give his rigid cock a few tentative strokes. It was easy to pretend it was the clumsy touch of someone unused to performing such ministrations...

The Vedran in his mind was a quick learner, though, and soon had progressed on to a nice, steady rhythm, varied occasionally by a light twist across the head. Aleyn could imagine he might be apprehensive about sucking cock, some guys who had only fucked women before were, but a handjob wasn't so different from what he did to himself... A vision flashed across his mind of Vedran lying in his own (no doubt luxurious) bed, hand wrapped just as surely about his own cock, and Aleyn's breath caught in his throat.

"Can I fuck you?" Vedran might ask, and yes he could, of course he could, anything he wanted. Aleyn guessed he had probably fucked women up the ass before, and maybe that was why it seemed more plausible, the main difference the cock gripped tight in Aleyn's hand. He spread his legs almost unconsciously, imagining Vedran kneeling between them, cock jutting out hard and ready, slick with the lube Aleyn had provided. He didn't really know what Vedran's cock would be like, but he could furnish it with ample details from others he'd encountered - he was a half-elf, so there was probably not much hair (and what there was, auburn like his head, Aleyn hoped) to obscure its no-doubt beautiful shape. 

Then he was lost in thoughts of Vedran sliding into him, no further preamble needed, filling him to perfection. He could practically see the look of amazement and excitement on his face, hear the guttural moans coming out of that rosebud mouth, smell the warm musk of his sweat mingled with his faint scent of sandalwood. Aleyn's hips jerked up, rutting into his fist, as he imagined taking Vedran by the back of the neck and drawing him down for a kiss, tasting wine and spices on his tongue. He wondered if Vedran would be the type to talk dirty while in the middle of sex, or whether he'd fuck with a silent intensity broken only by sighs and shouts. "I need you," he could hear him whisper, and, "you're so good," and "more." Aleyn's strokes were growing ragged with need, and imagining Vedran's orgasm, his flushed skin and wide eyes and shuddering thrusts, was enough to bring him to his own release, surging up through his body like a wild force of nature. 

As frantic pulsing dwindled away to stillness, he turned his cheek against the cool of the pillow and lay there gasping for a few moments. His fantasies should have been fading from his mind, but they were still as vivid as ever, and it was almost painful not to be able to roll over and take Vedran in his arms to hold him close. "Idiot," he told himself softly, then reached for a handkerchief to clean himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
